


Pere... Je suis Chat Noir

by arejayelle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gabriel Knows, Reveal Fic, eventual angst, i don't know how to use tags, sassy Plagg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arejayelle/pseuds/arejayelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gabriel knows that Adrien likes to frolic around Paris in a leather cat-suit</p><p>Based on a line in "La double vie d'Adrien" in which he says "Before I became Chat noir, my father wouldn't let me out of the house"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Cat in Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to mon enfant terrible and triangle mom kali_asleep/brettanomycroft for her patience with me with this fic. You're the best :)

“So you’re saying… I’m a superhero?” Adrien Agreste said in disbelief.

“Well, you can be,” snipped the small black pixie creature that called itself Plagg, “When I fuse into your miraculous, that is”

“This ring, right?” said Adrien hesitantly, holding up his hand, the light glinted off of the silver band that rested on his finger.

“Yes,” Plagg confirmed, “that ring. All you need to say is ‘claws out’ and I’ll fuse into that ring then bam!” He flung his arms wide open, “You’re a superhero!”

“I’m a superhero,” echoed Adrien, slightly in awe.

“And not a very bright one at that,” sniffed Plagg floating away. “Say,” he turned to Adrien, “Have you got any cheese on you?”

Adrien wasn’t sure he’d heard quite right. “Cheese?” 

“Yes, cheese,” said Plagg exasperated, “C-H-E-E-S-E. The food.”

“...Uhh no but there’s plenty in the kitchen,” he said, still as puzzled as ever, “Any requests?”

“Hah! As if I’ll let you get that for me. No, I’m going with you.”

“Um,” Adrien paused, not quite sure how to phrase this. “No offense but people aren’t used to seeing a floating black… err pixie?”

“Kwami,” corrected Plagg.

“Right, kwami, sorry. Aren’t used to seeing a kwami floating around, y’know?”

“But that’s why i’m going with you!” said Plagg as if it were the most obvious thing.

“Um okay?” Adrien didn’t know what to say. “then, uh, let’s go.” Adrien hopped off his bed and made his way to the door.

“WAIT!” screeched Plagg, louder than Adrien would have thought possible from such a tiny creature. He turned to face the kwami, quirking an eyebrow expectantly. “I need something to hide in,” explained Plagg. “Do you have a jacket or an over-shirt?” Plagg floated over to Adrien’s closet and started going through it, sending clothes flying and leaving a pile of clothes in his wake.

“Plagg!” scolded Adrien. “You’re making a mess!”

“Aha! This’ll do,” he said, ignoring him. “Here!” A white shirt flew out of Adrien’s giant closet and hit him square in the face.

“Ow!” complained the boy

“Hurry! Hurry! Put it on, I’m STARVING”

“There,” he said having slipped the shirt over his outfit. “You all done?”

“Yep! Just let me…” Plagg zoomed towards Adrien and settled himself in the gathers of fabric under Adrien’s arm. “There! Now no one should be able to see me.”

Adrien left his room and walked down to the kitchen, his strides made awkward by the magical creature hidden in his shirt.

“Jeez, can’t you walk normally?” commented Plagg. “It looks like you’ve got something under your shirt”

“Well I do,” hissed Adrien, annoyed.

“Just walk normally, I’ll accommodate.”

“Okay fine I’ll try.”

As they rounded the corner, Adrien ran into someone he never thought he’d see at this hour.

“Pere!” he exclaimed. It was unusual for Adrien to see his father outside of his office. In his mind, the illustrious Gabriel Agreste was one with his desk… Or tablet screen, for the days when he was out of the country on business, which was often.

“Adrien,” acknowledged Gabriel. “What are you doing out here?” The disapproval was apparent in his voice.

“Yes well…” Adrien paused, unsure of what to say. Gabriel’s piercing gaze leaving him on edge.“I’m headed down for a midnight snack,” he improvised. That was true enough. Pere didn’t need to know who the snack was for.

“A... midnight snack?” his father let the words roll over his tongue. He pursed his lips. “Alright. I suppose. Don’t eat too much. And don’t forget to tell your nutritionist. After all, she’ll need to know about this. Especially if it becomes a habit. We can’t afford to have you lose your figure, can we.” It was more of a statement than a question. Adrien replied anyway.

“No, Pere”

“Good,” Gabriel said, walking away.

Adrien had turned and had almost breathed a sigh of relief when he heard his father’s steps stop abruptly. Cautiously, Adrien turned to face his father.

“The over-shirt is unusual,” Gabriel said with pause, “From last year’s fall collection, no?

“Yes, Pere,” Adrien said tentatively, awaiting the reprimand that was surely to follow.

 

_But it never came._

 

“It suits you,” Gabriel said, surprising him. “Good night, Adrien”

“G-good night, Pere” he replied, the words catching in his throat. It had been a very long time since he’d last said those words. Slightly dazed, Adrien stumbled once more towards the kitchen.

“THAT’s your dad?” said Plagg, once they were alone behind the pantry doors.

“Gah!” Adrien jumped. “I forgot you were there!”

“Wow, I feel so loved.” Plagg said, rolling his eyes at Adrien. “Anyway, which way to the cheese? You know what? Never mind,” Plagg cut him off before he could reply. “I’ve got this covered.” 

Plagg closed his eyes and, guided by his nose, floated towards the cheese section of the pantry.

“So, remind me again, why should I trust you?” Adrien inquired, leaning against the wall as Plagg rummaged through the stacks of cheese. “I don’t even know if you can actually turn me into a superhero. Seems like you’re just here to steal my cheese.”

Plagg paused, a rather large piece of cheddar poised above his open mouth. “While that could be true, it’s not. We’ll transform in a second. Just let me eat first. Transforming wears me down and I need all the energy I can get before I can transform a dunce like you,” he said before swallowing the cheese in one gulp.

Adrien looked away as the Kwami dug into the food. The delighted sounds of munching echoed in the silence of the room. Adrien drowned it out, turning his focus to the silver band that weighed down his ring finger. 

It didn’t look particularly special. Its inconspicuous round face shone dully in the light. He twisted the ring around his finger, trying to get it to sit comfortably.

“Alright,” Plagg said after ransacking the better part of the Agreste pantry’s cheese supply. “I’m done. Let’s head back to your room. Come on!” Plagg snuck back into Adrien’s shirt and the duo walked back to his room without incident.

“Remind me again why we have to do this in my room?” Adrien wondered out loud.

“Because it has a window, Adrien,” the kwami rolled his eyes at him. “Don’t you know it’s not good to keep an outdoor cat inside?”

“What does that even mean?” said Adrien, more confused than ever.

“You’ll see,” Plagg said with a smirk. ”Alright. just say the word and let’s get this show on the rrr-oad!” his voice turning into a feral purr at the end of his sentence.

“Um, claws out?” Adrien said tentatively, holding out his fist towards Plagg.

What he hadn’t expected was the jolt of energy that surged through his body the second plagg flew into the ring. His limbs were flailing as a bright green light enveloped his body, the sheer force of it sweeping him off off his feet. The light faded as quickly as it appeared and Adrien dropped to the floor.  
“Ugh, Plagg, you could have warned me,” he groaned rubbing his eyes. The cool material- was it leather?-of the suit was unfamiliar and yet empowering.

“You could have said it with a bit more enthusiasm,” Plagg’s voice snipped from seemingly nowhere.

“Plagg?”

“I’m in here you nitwit.”

“Here?” Adrien said, looking around frantically.

“Oh boy it’s been too long since I was last active, I forgot how stupid you humans are,” he muttered bitterly. “I’m in your head, Adrien. It’s easier to talk to you when i’m outside of the ring but this will just have to do. Now go look at yourself! I did a fine job with this suit if I do say so myself, and I do.”

Adrien ran over to the bathroom, leaping over the mess of clothes on the floor. He stopped right in his tracks when he saw himself in the mirror.

Or at least, what was supposed to be himself. The boy in the mirror looked taller, wilder, with a glint of mischief ‘Golden boy’ Adrien could only dream of pulling off. His mask was black and covered the upper portion of his face. His eyes were a brilliant green, sclera and all and his pupils had become cat-like slits. A set of sharp claws that protruded from his gloves. His suit did indeed look like leather but upon further examination was something tougher, almost armour-like. A bell hung at his throat and a long leather belt wrapped around his hips and hung freely down the back like a tail.

Adrien was in shock. Then, something caught his eye.

“So this is what you meant when you said cat huh?” Adrien said wrily , flicking the pair of cat ears that stuck up from his now messy mop of hair.

“Yep,” Plagg purred in in delight. “So… What do you think?”

“It’s... incredibly purr-fect,” he said, looking at himself from behind. A silver baton was attached just above his ‘tail’.

“That’s your weapon,” explained Plagg. “Well your usual one. Can’t have you using your superpower all the time, y’know?”

“My super power?”

“Oh Miraculi, you are dull aren’t you.” Plagg sighed, “Come on, time to let the cat out of the bag.”

“Um yeah. Okay,” Adrien made his way to the door.

“Out on the balcony, dummy.” Adrien could _hear_ Plagg rolling his eyes.

“Oh. Yeah. Right, sorry.” He locked his door just in case and stepped out onto the balcony. The early spring air was crisp against his face but the suit kept the rest of him surprisingly warm.

“Ok take the staff, hold it out and think ‘extend’ “

“What?”

“I’m trying to show you the ropes, kid,” Plagg whined. “You can say it if you need to but hang on tight.”

“Ok,” he held out the baton, “extend!”

The silver pole extended, hitting the ground with surprising force and jolting him up in the air.  
Adrien yelped a little and his grip tightened around the staff.

“Ok. Now lean over and go land on the roof.”

“What?”

“Let yourself fall, Adrien.”

“What?!” Adrien said, incredulously.

“You’ll be fine. Don’t you know? Cats always land on their feet”

“Haha, hilarious,” Adrien said sarcastically, the shock of being up in the air wearing off. Regardless, he did as he was told, the baton tipping him over onto the rooftop. As Plagg had told him, he landed gently, his body rolling instinctively to absorb his fall.

From up here, the city lights glowed beneath him. Adrien stood at the edge of the building, the cool crisp spring air was invigorating to his senses. then it dawned on him

“Nobody knows I’m Gabriel Agreste’s son,” he said the no one in particular. “Nobody knows i’m Adrien Agreste! I… I don’t need to live up to that image! I can be ME! He doesn’t control me anymore!” Adrien’s giddy laughter seemed to fill the night air. “I don’t have to give a crap about etiquette or rules! I’m free. I’M FREE!” he yelled into the night.

The cry fell on deaf ears as the city of Paris slept below. The low hum of late night traffic the only reply to Adrien’s proclamation.

“Now that that’s out of the way,” Plagg said, “let’s go for a run around Paris, what do you say, kid?”

“Let’s do this!” laughed Adrien. “Watch out Paris, there’s a new cat in town!”

He vaulted himself through the air and leapt across the parisian rooftops, the cold wind blowing through his hair. As he ran, he could feel the mask that was ‘golden boy’ Adrien Agreste slipping. He could feel the emergence of something or rather, _someone_ new. Someone he hadn’t ever dared to be. Someone bold and brave. Someone who could be mischievous. Someone who could speak their mind. Someone who wasn’t perfect. Someone, Adrien realized, he had always been.

His euphoric run had brought him to the top of the Eiffel tower. The city lights twinkled at his feet as he caught his breath.

“It’s your job to protect this city, Adrien,” Plagg said with sudden solemnity. “Something dark is coming. All of Paris will need you very soon. They need you to be there to protect them. Will you be the hero that Paris deserves?”

“I will,” he vowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic ever so feel free to hit that comment button or pop over to Arejayelle.tumblr.com and let me know what you think!


	2. Père

The next morning, Adrien woke to the sound of his alarm. With a groan, he hit the snooze and flopped back onto his bed, trying to grasp at a few more moments of precious sleep before he got swept up in the day’s scheduling. As much as it pleased his father, modelling was hardly any fun when you had to wake up at 5 am for a photoshoot.

The silence was short-lived as Nathalie knocked on the door to inform him that breakfast would be served shortly.

“Thank you Nathalie,” Adrien called through the door. “I’ll be there in a minute.”

He sat up and ran a hand through his hair. Something metallic scraped against his scalp. He pulled his hand away to find the ring on his finger.

“So last night wasn’t a dream,” he murmured, running his fingers over the smooth metal face of the ring.

“I hope not, otherwise we would’ve had the same dream.”

“Gah!” screamed Adrien, jerking around to see Plagg floating out from behind his pillow.

“Good morning to you too,” said Plagg sarcastically. “Hope you got all the beauty rest you need, mister model."

“So, i’m really,” Adrien paused, the words still too surreal “… a superhero?”

“Oh! Not this again,” huffed Plagg. “Come on! I don’t know about you but I’m hungry”

“Hold on, Plagg!” Adrien said as he jumped out of bed and strode over to his closet. It didn’t really matter what he wore since he’d have to get changed on set anyway but Adrien Agreste had an image to maintain.  
He ran out of the closet in a plain t-shirt and jeans tugging on the overshirt from last night. His father’s words echoed in his mind as he ran his fingers over the material, ‘It suits you.’ Gabriel had seemed almost pleased.

Adrien smiled at the memory. “Come on, Plagg, food’s this way.”

The shoot went without a hitch. Adrien’s perfect smile plastered on his face throughout. Plagg spend the time hiding amongst his things. When he finally got home, Adrien switched on his computer and flopped down into his chair.

“Well that was boring,” commented Plagg. “Want to go out for a run? You just have to say the magic words.” He waggled his eyebrows at Adrien.

“Can’t,” Adrien said regretfully. “My tutor’s coming over in a bit.”

“Fiiiiine,” Plagg groaned and rolled over onto his back.”Oh! You’ve got a notification.” Plagg nodded his chin towards the monitors.

“Huh?” Adrien said, spinning his chair around to face the screens. The right monitor was indeed lit up in red with a notification. That was odd. Usually, Nathalie would have mentioned it if something important was happening today. As soon as he opened it he realized why she hadn’t said anything: he had written this note. 

His screen now read “Registration begins today. Ask Pere”.

Grabbing his books, he jumped out of chair. Plagg only just managed to grab hold of Adrien’s shirt before the boy rushed out the door and ran all the way to the foyer.

“Nathalie! Nathalie!”

She looked up from her computer, briefly startled by the yelling.

“A-adrien,” She said, regaining her professional composure. “Mme Gerard hasn’t arrived yet,” 

“Oh, um thanks but I was actually wondering if it would be possible for me to see Père any time today?”

“Ah. Let me see,” Nathalie pulled up Gabriel’s schedule. “I’m afraid not. He’s booked till late in the evening.”

“What about tomorrow?” Adrien inquired, his eagerness barely concealed.

“Tomorrow morning he leaves for America. He’ll be gone for two weeks. After that, he’ll be preparing to release the spring collection. And-”Natalie cut herself off, seeing the dejected look on the boy’s face. “How urgent is this meeting?”

“Sooner rather than later but is it possible to arrange an appointment before may 25th?”

“I’m afraid not, Adrien, he’s booked up till July."

“Oh.” His face fell.

“But,” Nathalie said, tapping away anxiously at her keyboard. “M. Agreste will be back at 22:15. While he doesn’t like late meetings, especially after a dinner, I’m sure he’ll make an exception for you. However, it’ll only be 15 minutes long. Any longer meetings won’t be accommodated. Would that work for you?”

“Yes, Nathalie! Thank you!” Fifteen minutes should be more than enough time with Père. After all, he was hardly one for pleasantries.

“Very well. I’ll slot you in. Don’t be late to your class.” She said before returning her attention to the screen.

Adrien, pleased with himself, sauntered off to the library to wait for his tutor.

“Adrien, are you okay kid?” Asked Plagg hours later. Adrien sat at his desk, failing at doing any homework. “You’ve been out of it since… well since you talked to the secretary.

“What? Adrien said, snapping out of his daze. Sorry.”

“So what’s the big deal? What don’t I know?”

“Well,” Adrien said, looking away, ashamed. “Public school registration opens today,” he said quietly.

“Why do you care? Aren’t you homescho-oh! You don't want to be homeschooled anymore.” Plagg said as-a-matter-of-factly

“Yeah, I don’t.”

“But why? People are annoying and they do nothing but complain.”

“But then I could have friends. I could almost be normal,” He said wistfully.

“Adrien, hate to break it to you, kid, but you’re a child model… And a superhero. ‘Normal’ doesn’t really suit you.”

“I have to try.

“Ok kid,” Plagg said, displaying what vaguely resembled sympathy, “Come on let’s get you into public school.

“It’s probably not going to work though, he mumbled dejectedly. “Not like it has the past three years anyway…”

Plagg, for once, didn’t know what to say.

Suddenly, Adrien’s phone lit up: It was 10 pm. ‘Time to get dressed,’ thought Adrien as he heaved himself off from his desk chair towards his closet. Moments later he came out with a dress shirt and cardigan and hair styled.

“Adrien, you’re going to talk to your dad not going on a date,” Plagg pointed out.

“Yeah, I know,” He said, grabbing a blazer. “But I don’t see him much and it’s best that he has a good impression of me.”  
He picked at an invisible thread on his jacket and turned to the Kwami expectantly. “Come on, Plagg, we don’t want to be late.”

Gabriel was still out so Adrien let himself into his office. Despite the fact that Gabriel spent more time here than he did with his son, the room looked oddly un-lived-in. The opulent wallpaper and the large desk lent a certain sterility to the room. The only hint that this office was indeed used was the pile of sketches laying on the desk. There were always three or four lying there. Most of which usually weren’t on paper. If one didn’t know any better, the pile of napkins and business cards would have seemed odd. But Adrien did. Not wanting to disturb his father’s desk, he peered over to have a look. The sketches were mostly coats and sweaters: Ideas for another year’s winter showcase Adrien presumed. A smile crept onto his face. The idea of his father doodling during meetings had always amused him. He sank back into the chair facing the desk, waiting for his father.

Moments later, the doors opened and Adrien stood up out of respect.

“Bon soir, Père,” Adrien greeted him

“Adrien,” Gabriel acknowledged without lifting his eyes from his phone. “Please, take a seat.”

A moment passed as Gabriel continued to poke at his phone. Though he was eager to spend time with his son, he was tired. His dinner meeting had been a draining affair. The new hire, an over-eager designer, had a lot of interesting ideas however seemed to have trouble taking criticism. But that would be a problem fror another time. Sighing, he looked up from his phone. “What did you want to talk about, Adrien?”

“Well,” Adrien said looking away, "public school registration for next year begins today. And, while I know you have dismissed the idea in the past, pere, I hope that this year, you will reconsider, or, at least, hear me out. Next year will be the Brevet and, while I have excelled on my own, I believe that having a peer group will help me be better prepared for this feat. Second, should you agree to send me to school, I will continue to uphold my marks and all of my extracurriculars. And finally, I’m fourteen, pere. It’s time that I go out and learn to socialize with others my age. Don’t you think it would be better to develop social skills before I go into university? And I can take care of myself. Please, pere, it would mean the world to me if you would let me go.”

“Adrien,” Gabriel said calmly. “While I do concede your points, you have forgotten the most important reason why your mother and I elected to keep you home-schooled: your safety. I am a powerful man and this kind of power can be dangerous to those around me. Especially after what happened with you mother, I can’t risk losing you too.”

“But we don’t know what happened to her.”

“Adrien!” Gabriel’s cold composure began to slip. “You don’t know what’s out there! It’s dangerous. And, though you think you’re big enough to protect yourself, you aren’t. You can’t protect yourself. I can. Let me protect you. It’s what your mother would have wanted.”

Something inside Adrien snapped.

“Stop dictating my life, Gabriel,” the venom seeped into his voice. “You can’t know what Maman would have wanted because she’s gone. She’s been gone for years. And I can protect myself.”

“Adrien, I know you think your fencing training is enough but it’s not! It’s too dangerous for you out there and this meeting has shown me how immature you are. You are not ready to face the world, my son. Now go to bed.”

“But Père!”

“Bed, now!”

Shoulders slumped, Adrien walked towards the door in defeat. As he grabbed the doorknob, something glinted in the light. He looked down and saw it was his ring. The silver band had been so comfortable, he had completely forgotten about it. The power it contained, he realised, could be the solution to his problem.

“You’re wrong, he breathed.

“What was that?” Said Gabriel pinching the bridge of his nose.

“You’re wrong,” the words came out louder as he turned to face his father. “I can protect myself.”

“Adrien-”

“I can,” He said firmly. “Pere, I am a superhero.”

“Adrien, I don’t know where you got this idea from but you need to sleep.”

“It’s true!” protested Adrien. “Don’t believe me? Fine! Drastic times call for drastic measures, Adrien muttered bitterly. “Plagg, Claws out!” 

Plagg flew out of his shirt and into his ring. A green light enveloped the room and Gabriel shielded his eyes. Adrien was ready when he felt the magic wash over his body. He could feel Plagg’s anger as the leather encased his body. When the light had faded, he looked up at his father who was struggling to come to terms with what he had just seen. Adrien started towards him slowly, hands raised. 

“Don’t you see, Pere? Whether you like it or not, I’ve grown up. I can and will take care of myself. I can fight, Pere. I can fight really well.” So what if that last part was a lie? His father didn’t need to know that. “If I can go and take out full on criminals, don’t you think I can handle going to school?”

Gabriel was still gaping in shock.

“Plagg, claws in.” The same green light flashed again and Adrien once again stood in the room.

“Pere, please,” he begged. “I’ll keep on modelling for you. I’ll keep up my grades, I’ll keep up my fencing, my Chinese and my piano classes just please, please. Let me go to school.”

Gabriel finally found his voice. “V-very well,” he said, shakily. “N-nathalie?” he said into the intercom.

“Oui, M. Agreste?”

“Please register Adrien for public school.”

“Yes sir.”

“That will be all, thank you Nathalie."

 

“Thank you, Pere,” Adrien said a moment later. His father gave a stiff nod. 

“I-” he faltered. “Good night.” And with that, Adrien walked back to his room.

Behind the safety of his bedroom door, Adrien let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He had won. A giggle slipped past his lips. Adrien was going to school. Adrien AGRESTE had defied his father.

“WHAT THE MIRACULOUS were you thinking kid?” Plagg positively seethed.

Adrien looked up from his laughter, “What do you mean?”

“There’s a reason they call it a secret identity, you idiot!”

“So?” Adrien challenged, annoyed that Plagg was spoiling his good mood. “It’s just Pere, he doesn’t want anyone else to know either.”

“But what about him?”

“Him?”

“Have you ever considered that HE might be dangerous?”

“What do you mean?”

“Listen kid, I wouldn’t have picked you if you weren’t smart. But clearly, you aren’t as smart as I thought you were,” Plagg sighed. “Listen, Adrien, The reason why you aren’t supposed to tell anyone is because it’s dangerous. Kid, People have killed for this power. And others have done even worse with it. When you wield a miraculous, people will try to find out who you are. While some of them just want to know for fun, others will want to take the power for themselves.

“Oh,” Adrien said stupidly. He’d known that it was risky but he didn’t know how bad it would be.

“You’ve got to promise me you’re not gonna tell anyone else,” Plagg pleaded earnestly.

“I promise,” Adrien vowed.

“I’m gonna believe you, kid,” Plagg said with finality.

The low hum of the computer filled the silence left behind. Suddenly, Adrien’s phone pinged.  
“ADRIKINS are you IGNORING me?”

Adrien sighed before replying.

“No, Chloe, I’ve just been busy.”

“Oh, well, I wanted to know if you’re going to Daddy’s Gala next month?”

“I think so?” Adrien vaguely remembered Nathalie mentioning something about that.

“Okay good, I’ll send you my dress colour so that we match, okay?”

“Okay” Adrien typed in. Suddenly, he remembered why he had been so excited  
“Hey, Chloe, I’ve got some news. My dad finally agreed to let me go to public school.”

Chloe’s reply was almost instantaneous

“OH MY GOD. FINALLY. Adrien, I’m SO excited to show you around school. I’ll tell Daddy to make sure that you come to my school. Most of the people are useless peasants but as long as you hang out with me, it’ll all be good but you NEED to watch out for…"

Adrien didn’t bother read the wall of text that she was no doubt furiously typing out for his “benefit”. He’d do that some other time. He bade her good night and passed out on his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me at arejayelle.tumblr.com


End file.
